The Loneliness Of The Fox
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Naruto has just ended the Fourth Great Ninja War Naruto now has become the Hokage his dream since childhood he's happy but the girl he's always wanted now has what she always wanted and the girl that wanted him has moved on also.
1. Foxes Dream Fulfilled

**The Loneliness Of The Fox Part 1 Foxes Dream Fulfilled**

 **Summary: Naruto has just ended the Fourth Great Ninja War Naruto now has become the Hokage his dream since childhood he's happy but the girl he's always wanted now has what she always wanted and the girl that wanted him has moved on also.**

 **Jutsu's**

 _ **'Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Naruto ended the fourth great war with the help of Sasuke. After the war, he was rewarded with his life goal of becoming the Hokage he was over the moon his life was great until a few weeks later that Sasuke and Sakura got together Naruto had to fake a smile the whole way through the news.

Then to add more oil to the flame's Hinata the girl who admitted to being in love with him tells him she realized it wasn't real love but admiration for him for making her a better Kunoichi and she's now with Kiba.

For Naruto it was one step forward two steps back he had to listen to boring talks in council meetings showing little to no enthusiasm whatsoever always putting on a fake smile for everyone.

The ANBU didn't stay in his office he didn't want them there he would call them if needed he spent most of his days looking out at the village that he's now in charge of whilst his clones do the paperwork.

He'd see couples walking on the street's when he decided to leave his office and they'd wave to him or say hello and he'd do the same back but deep down he was miserable.

Alone and miserable he didn't really socialize with his friends or if he did he sent his clones nobody knew it was a clone or if they did they never said anything.

Naruto's sat at his desk in his office when his assistant Moegi informs him that Team Guy is here to see him Naruto informs her to let them in and he sighs as he waits for them to enter.

He stands at the window as they enter then he sits down in his chair "Team Guy another mission completed I see."

Maito grins and sticks up a thumb "Of course Hokage-Sama were always 110% fired up for each mission."

Naruto smiles "You do know you can't actually give 110% right."

Lee smiles "Hokage-San we always give 110%."

Naruto nods "Of course you do so any problems."

Maito smiles "Nothing we couldn't handle."

Naruto nods "I see well you've been away for two weeks have a rest for the next two days."

Maito smiles "But Hokage-Sama we must train."

Naruto sighs "Maito, Lee I know you could train 24/7 365 days a year but Tenten I'm sure enjoys some rest after a mission."

Maito looks at Tenten who looks tired he nods "I understand Hokage-Sama a two-day rest couldn't hurt."

Lee sighs "But Guy-Sensei."

Naruto sighs"Lee have you not even noticed your arm is covered in blood you need to visit the hospital and listen this time I know you are stubborn but it's for your own good."

Lee nods "Understood Hokage-San."

Naruto nods "Well then dismissed enjoy your rest oh Maito I heard Kakashi was looking for you something about a race to Suna then Iwa then Kumo then Kiri then back here."

Maito grins "My eternal rival has picked a perfect time he thinks he can beat me I'll see about that."

Tenten smirks as she leaves _Kakashi's going to hate you Naruto-Kun._

Standing at the memorial stone Kakashi shivers _Why do I feel that Naruto is punishing me._

Just then Maito drops down beside him "Kakashi my eternal rival I heard from our Youthful Hokage that you issued a Challenge a race to Suna then Iwa then Kumo then Kira and back here I didn't think you were that devious but I accept let's go."

Kakashi just sweat drops _Naruto how can you be so mean._ "I am sorry I have a mission."

Maito smiles "Never knew you were a chicken Kakashi I guess you will always be number 2 in our rivalry."

Kakashi sighs "Fine, your on."

Maito smiles "I knew I could count on my eternal rival."

Back at the Hokage tower Naruto's back at the window looking out on Konoha he doesn't realize but Tenten has re-entered she placed her scroll against the wall earlier and forgot it when she left "Hokage are you OK."

Naruto turns around "Tenten when did you get back here."

She smiles "I left my scroll Hokage-Sama."

Naruto nods "Call me Naruto, Tenten, and OK."

She smiles "So are you OK, you seems conflicted in your emotions."

Naruto sits on his chair "What do you mean Tenten."

She sits on a chair "You're happy that you're the Hokage it was your dream but I sense sadness buried deep down and I know it's clones you send when we all get together so what is wrong may I ask."

Naruto sighs "You've all heard about my youth and how it sucked."

She nods "Yea it made me really angry actually I mean how can they do that to a child but I'm sensing something else Loneliness I think it is are you OK."

Naruto sighs "I'm fine Tenten."

She sighs "Why do I not believe you come on you can tell me."

Naruto raises an eyebrow "There's no getting rid of you is there."

She grins "Well you did give me two days rest I have to thank you for that by the way, so come on tell me."

Naruto sighs "Fine did you know about my feelings for Sakura."

She nods "Yea I think everyone kind of did minus Sakura herself what about it."

He sighs "I guess I was in love with her but well it was one sided and now Sasuke's back there together and well it sux."

She nods "Yea I guess that it would if I'm honest I did use to like him but it changed when he left yes he's back but it still doesn't change the fact that he left and he helped Akatsuki who were after you, it's still weird that Sakura completely ignored that."

Naruto nods "Love makes people do messed up things."

She nods "Yea what happened to Hinata though now she was like in love with you for like forever well that's what Neji told me."

Naruto nods "She admitted to me she loved me when Pein attacked but after the war, she came to me and told me it wasn't actually love for me but admiration for me."

She nods "Oh, wow that Sux."

Naruto nods "Tell me about it, so how about you I know you had a thing for Neji how are you doing since he died."

She sighs "Yea it's been tough I miss him he changed a hell of a lot thanks to you I have to thank you for that also hearing about Fate this, Fate that it was driving me up the wall not to mention I had two other weirdo's who never shut up about Youth, I think someone's out to get me sometimes."

Naruto chuckles (A proper actual chuckle not faked) "I know the feeling I was on a team with an emo who had a stick up his ass about the Uchiha being better than everyone else and a girl who worshiped that emo forever."

He bites his lip "She didn't get serious until after Sasuke and I left and then we had the most laziest SOB I've ever known as a Sensei."

He chuckles "He was never on time always like three hours late spent most of our first year neglecting me and Sakura for the EMO I had the same opinion as you even if I was on the team with the girl I liked."

She chuckles "Wow, Kami must really hate us two I wonder what we did wrong in a past life."

Naruto smirks "No idea something probably bad."

She grins "Yea, must have been really bad I mean like really really really really really really bad if you know what I mean."

Naruto nods "Maybe we stole something from her or something like that."

She chuckles "Yea maybe well I better go I need a rest I'm off to the hot springs."

Naruto nods "Enjoy."

She grins "OH, I will thanks again my whole body is sore, oh before I go what was with that fake challenge to Guy-Sensei from Kakashi."

Naruto smirks "Let's just say now as Hokage I'm making Kakashi pay for all his tardiness."

She laughs "Karma's a bitch right wait that means they'll be gone for more than two days more like a week or two, thanks, Naruto that will give me enough time to recover I don't know how Guy and Lee do it."

Naruto nods "No problem enjoy your rest."

She waves as she leaves, Naruto thinks _That's probably the longest conversation I've ever had with Tenten._

He stands up and looks out the window and sees her rushing to the hot springs he smiles he looks away from the window when he hears a puff of smoke and then a voice "Kakashi says your so mean to do that to him."

Naruto smirks "Karma Pakkun for all his tardiness over the years so who's winning so far."

Pakkun chuckles "Maito but not by much."

Naruto nods "OK."

There is another puff of smoke and Pakkun's gone Naruto nods and smirks then he sighs he then leaves his office "Moegi I'm going out I won't be long why don't you take your lunch break."

She smiles "Yes Boss."

He nods and **Shunshin's** to the Hokage Monument and sits on top of his father's head and sighs "Quoting Shikamaru here but life is so troublesome"

He hears chuckling behind him then someone sits next to him he looks beside him and sees Anko.

She grins "I couldn't agree more Hokage-Kun but why is life so troublesome may I ask."

He grunts "Women I guess."

She grins "Oh is it the fact that our cute Hokage is single."

He rolls his eyes "Don't mock me Anko."

She just nods and they remain silent just looking over the village.


	2. The Two Paraiha's

**The Loneliness Of The Fox Part 2 The Two Pariah's**

 **A/N: Here is chapter 2 so I hope you enjoy it I had a review that said that Guy lost a leg I didn't know that which kind of ruined the chapter in a way so I have decided to change it so he didn't lose a leg it was just badly hurt but what I heard in another review is that having one leg wouldn't stop Guy.**

 **Jutsu's**

 _ **'Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Anko finally decides to break the ice "So Little Hokage-Kun what's the matter you can talk to Doctor Anko."

Naruto scoffs "More like Crazy Scientist."

She chuckles "Yea that suits me better so what's up I thought you'd be happy I heard Kurenai say it was your dream to become Hokage but you seems conflicted with your emotions."

Naruto nods This is the second women to talk to me today about this "Of course I'm happy about becoming Hokage it's been my dream but it wasn't my only dream I've never told anyone about it."

Anko nods "So why tell me."

Naruto rolls his eyes "Believe me I don't know but you know about my past right."

Anko pulls a face "Some of it wasn't good I know that."

Naruto scoffs "You could say that it was hell for years, hunted by villagers daily kicked out of the Orphanage at five surprised they took that long, to be honest."

He looks out on the village before continuing "I was attacked by villagers and Shinobi yes I hated the Kyuubi but if it wasn't for him I'd be dead I was hunted because they couldn't get it through their heads I was the damn foxes container and not the damn fox itself."

He scratches his head "Some night's I'd be left in the streets covered in blood kind of ironic really didn't matter what they tried they couldn't kill me not that they didn't try I mean I was stabbed, poisoned burned and sometimes the damn doctors tried to kill."

He smirks "They tried to kill me saying there helping me when in fact they were testing out poisons and stuff lucky Neko saved me once man she was so pissed she beat the doctor up so bad would have been funny if I wasn't trying to stay alive."

Anko looks at him "Your kidding right."

Naruto shakes his head "They tried burning my apartment down whilst I was fast asleep yet again Neko saved me I mean the beatings were bad but my birthday was worse."

He sighs "The 10th October my birthday a day you're supposed to celebrate but I never did for me that date it was 100 times worse."

He scratches his head "Sometimes they'd break into my apartment and drag me out to try and kill me. Sometimes I'd search through bins looking for food it was that bad."

He looks at Anko who's clenching her fist in anger "It changed when I joined the academy it was mainly just glaring and refusing to serve me and if they did the prices were so high it was ridiculous as for the Orange clothes that's all they'd sell me and extortionate prices Kurama told me they just wanted to make the biggest Target possible well they failed."

Anko sighs "Still I'm surprised you didn't snap I would have and I had it bad also but I was older they just hated me not that they didn't try stuff don't know how many times they tried rapping me whilst I was drunk luckily it never happened either myself or Yūgao or as you call her Neko was always around plus she's my friend still we both had it bad that sux The Two Pariah's Of Konoha and now look at you, your the Hokage."

Naruto looks at her in shock "Yea I guess your right about the last part so nothing ever happened to the attempted rapists."

Anko shrugs "My word against there's plus because I was hated like you the villagers would stick together and say I was just lying I couldn't do much about it totally messed up I know and now you lead it and everyone loves you don't you think it's so what's the word Hypocritical."

Naruto nods "Yes I guess your right it is still I forgave them sometimes I ask myself why but I did."

Anko nods "Understandable so what's your other goal."

Naruto lowers his head "I always wanted a family I never had a true family yea Jiji was like a grandfather to me and Iruka-Sensei's like an older brother some time's I think Kakashi wants to be also but."

He bites his lip "When I was a kid or in the academy and I'd see all the parents picking up their kids it hurt because of the stupid fox I lost my mum and dad and that sucked I never thought much of it until I found out about them for Jiraiya who was my godfather but I just wanted someone to love me."

Anko sighs "I know the feeling I lost my parents when I was young so I know what it's like so did Iruka if I remember correctly."

Naruto nods "Yes, they died the night the Kyuubi attacked I always thought if someone had the most reason to hate me it was him but he never did I always wanted Sakura to love me sometimes I don't understand why."

He grins "I mean she's pretty and all but Ino now that I think about it was more beautiful but well there was only ever one woman and that was Sakura but deep down it was a hopeless dream from the get go she only wanted the Uchiha still the way he treated her it was stupid."

Anko nods "Yea but it happens sometimes when you love someone they ignore the setbacks but if she didn't see you then she was blind and stupid I mean the Uchiha if I'm honest I find him Ugly, I don't know what all the fuss was about."

She chuckles "I've seen rats look better looking than him plus and I've never told anyone this but I hate the stuck up pricks like him who expect you're to worship them using his last of his clan status to get what he wanted."

Naruto chuckles "Wow didn't see that coming."

She grins "Just speaking the truth hey, what about the Hyūga girl Kurenai's student."

Naruto looks at her "Oh Hinata, well she stalked me for years from what I've been told I just ignored her for the most part."

He scratches his head "I was told a lot later that she was in love with me and she even admitted it to me when Pein attacked but when I got back from the war she said it wasn't love but admiration and she's now with Kiba."

He smirks "The thing is Kiba's always liked her and it hurt when she said it was admiration not love but I wasn't as messed up as when that Uchiha got with Sakura."

She nods "Man big girl problems."

Naruto nods "Yea earlier I had to pretend I was happy for them when they told me they got together officially man I felt like I was going to be sick."

Anko grins "I can imagine so what about Ino you said she was beautiful."

Naruto smirks "Well to be honest she's with Sai and don't tell me how the hell that happened Sai's the biggest emotionless arsehole I've ever seen he is changing though apparently from what I've heard."

He grins "He hardly knows how to talk properly still Ino's with him so that's that that only leaves Tenten really and I guess she's nice but she's not over Neji we actually had a decent conversation the longest I've ever had with her but dating her I doubt it."

Anko grins "What about someone older."

Naruto looks at her "Older like who Hana I hardly really know her."

Anko grins "How about a sexy Kunoichi who likes to torment people."

Naruto grunts "I don't think Sexy and Tsunade go together but the torment is correct."

Anko laughs "WOW, Tsunade man Hokage-Kun I was talking about yours truly."

Naruto blushes "Oh Well she is attractive in a weird sadistic sexy kind of way she is funny also but why would you want to date me."

Anko grins and starts listing the things on her fingers "Well let's see you're cute, drop dead gorgeous, strong, you're the Hokage you have a lot of stamina so sex would be like totally awesome and those two Sakura and Hinata girls are just stupid to not notice you."

Naruto's staring at her with his mouth wide open and his face is bright red and he has a nosebleed _She's really thought this through man using my stamina for sex man I'm lucky Ero-Sennin's not here knowing my luck he's watching from above with a nosebleed and his damn notebook. Hope my mom's up there kicking his ass though._

Anko finishes with her speech and looks at Naruto with a grin as she sees the red face and the nosebleed "What you thinking about Hokage-Kun the endless sex man I'd have to prepare for that can't have you showing me up now can I."

Naruto looks at her in disbelief "Anko we hardly know each other besides your older than me It's a little weird."

Anko grins "Just means we'll have to get to know each other Hokage-Kun and as I'm older I have more experience than you so that's not a problem." She pouts "Unless Hokage-Kun doesn't find me attractive."

Naruto stutters "W-W-What hey I do find you attractive in a weird sadistic sexy kind of way you're also funny I mean I remember the Chūnin exams it was quite an entrance."

She grins "Oh yea that was funny scaring all those Genin it was such a thrill and your think I'm Sadistic do you."

Naruto gulps _Man whatever I say to her she turns it back on me she's so mean._

Anko's watching him and laughing her head off inside _He's so funny to tease still It's true that Pink haired girl and the Hyūga are idiots to not see Naruto I mean Sasuke and Hana's Little Bro Kiba seriously well it just means Little old Anko will have to make him mine after a little more teasing of course._

Anko grins "Don't worry Hokage-Kun I'll take good care of you I'm a professional after all but I've got to go now have to meet up with Kurenai, Hana and Yūgao for drinks got to go don't forget about me."

Before Naruto can reply Anko vanishes he's still in shock "OK that was freaky wow she's pretty open well I better get back to the paperwork well my clones can deal with that I have to think over what the hell just happened."

Meanwhile, Anko meets up with Yūgao, Kurenai and Hana at a bar Anko grins "Sorry I'm late I was talking with Little Hokage-Kun he's so funny to tease."

Yūgao smirks "You better not have scared the life out of him Anko."

Anko grins "What I was only telling him the truth he found what I said what's the word very eye opening I guess."

Kurenai rolls her eyes "What did you say to him."

Anko grins "I need a drink first."

She gets a drink and comes back with some Dango also and sees everyone staring at her she takes a bite of some Dango and grins "I just told him that he was cute, drop dead gorgeous, strong, the Hokage and that he has a lot of stamina so sex would be totally awesome and those two Sakura and Hinata girls are just stupid to not notice him.

Yūgao and Kurenai are in shock and Hana's laughing her head off.

Kurenai sighs "You can't say stuff like that to him."

Hana chuckles "Why not look who his Sensei's were Kakashi and Jiraiya he's probably a pig pervert himself."

Kurenai sighs "Still your like what 10 years older than Naruto."

Anko shrugs "So I'm a sexy Cougar so what just means I know what I'm doing."

Hana laughs again "Are you just messing with him."

Anko grins "Nope I spoke the truth I actually like him I mean when II first saw him he was a little loudmouth squirt but now he's strong and he's hot what I just said I meant it those two girls Sakura and Hinata are stupid not to notice Little Naruto-Kun just leaves me to swoop in and claim him and have a lot of sex with his stamina I'd be up all night."

Kurenai shakes her head, Hana is chuckling again and Yūgao is silent she hasn't said a word in a while to shocked to say anything.

Anko grins "It's not as if he was speechless he did say I was attractive in a weird Sadistic sexy kind of way he said I was funny also."

Yūgao sighs "That's Jiraiya's doing that."

Anko nods "Probably oh has anyone seen Kakashi I wanted to ask him something."

Yūgao grins "Oh you won't be seeing him for a week or two at least Naruto-Kun got his own back on him told Maito that Kakashi had challenged him to a race from Konoha to Suna then to Iwa then Kumo and lastly Kiri then back here I actually thought it was deserved."

Everyone is laughing at that Anko bursts out laughing "Oh, my god that's so funny way to go Naruto-Kun I bet Kakashi hated him for that."

Yūgao smirks "Apparently he sent Pakkun who delivered a message from Kakashi asking why Naruto was so mean but the way Kakashi was as his Sensei he deserves this."

Kurenai nods "I agree that will teach him for being late and a lazy pervert."

Hana grins "Man that was funny I'll have to tell my mom and Kiba this even as Hokage he still pranked Kakashi."

Anko nods "Yes I'm so going to rub it in Kakashi's face when he returns after I continue my teasing on Naruto-Kun, of course, he's almost mine now."

The three women look at each other and then at Anko's far off look and shake their heads all thinking the same thing _Poor Naruto._


	3. Teasing Snake

**The Loneliness Of The Fox Part 3 Teasing Snake**

 **A/N: Hey everyone time for Chapter 3, It's time to continue the story I've had some interesting reviews and yes I need to go into more details. Like for instance the fake smile when finding out about Sakura and Sasuke getting together I never really went into detail about it kind of because it was minor to the story. Plus everyone knows Naruto loved Sakura to in a way he'd be kind of jealous. Then there was Tenten why would she have a heart to heart with someone she didn't know well Neji died she's still shaken up by that and could see that deep down Naruto was depressed. Yes, they don't know each other well but it's not as If there much older, of course, having A Heart to Heart with the Hokage is kind of weird there still friends and everyone knows exactly how Naruto is with everyone.**

 **P.S: There will be more teasing by our snake loving Kunoichi so enjoy. I'll try not to bash anyone but can't promise anything.**

 **Jutsu's**

 _ **'Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

It's been over two weeks since Naruto's strange chat if you could call it that with Anko she actually been away on several missions but her last mission briefing was entertaining and should be back soon he actually remembers what she said and he really didn't know how to reply or if she was expecting a reply

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Naruto looks at Anko "OK, Anko, there are some bandits causing problems in The Land Of Waves, I'm sure someone of your skill will have it all wrapped up in no time."**_

 _ **Anko grins "But Hokage-Kun are you sure I'll be all right all on my lonesome, maybe you should come with me and keep me company, you know you want to."**_

 _ **Naruto just watches her and she chuckles before leaving the room Naruto watches her go and scratches his head "Sometimes I don't know if she's flirting or just insane."**_

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

Naruto's in his office when the door opens Naruto looks up from a file and see's Anko grinning at him "Did you miss me Hokage-Kun."

Naruto chuckles "Now why would I miss you Anko-San although I did get a message saying that you broke out of the mental home again."

Anko grins "Oh, Yea the place is sooooooooo, Boring I much prefer my freedom."

Naruto nods "Did the mission go well."

She just scoffs "Please, The Bandits were dealt with after a few hours but they left behind a lot of Sake and Dango it was like they know I was coming or something, I just had to enjoy their stash."

Naruto rolls his eyes "Well good work Anko, your free to go."

Naruto continues with his paperwork not knowing Anko hasn't left until he hears "What you doing."

He looks to the side and sees Anko perched on the end of the desk grinning at him he raises his eyebrow "Paperwork Anko."

She pouts "But that's so boring let's go and get some Sake and Dango what do you say."

Naruto thinks about it _Well I could do with a break._ "Sure I could do with a break."

She smirks "Awesome it's a date."

Naruto looks at her with a raised eyebrow and she grins "Let's go Hokage-Kun."

Naruto shakes his head he does some handsigns " **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu.** " Naruto looks at the clone "Get on with it."

The clone looks at the paperwork "Man this sux."

Naruto and Anko ignore the clones moaning and leave the office, A short time later we find The Hokage Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Anko walking through the village many villagers come out to say hello. The kids wave at Naruto and he waves back. Many young woman blush when they see him and glare when they see Anko so close to him.

Anko's watching all the women looking at her Hokage-Kun and get's jealous so she comes up with an idea she giggles at her evil plan "So where are we going on our date Hokage-Kun" For added effect, she wraps her arm around his and grins at him.

The women who were gossiping are now glaring even more at Anko and she just grins sometimes sticking her tongue out at them. Naruto notices and just rolls his eyes at her childish still he's confused _Does she think were on a date._

Yugao who's tailing both Naruto and Anko just chuckles at her childish friend _What have you got yourself into Uzumaki-San._

After walking a short while longer Anko leads Naruto into her local Dango stand, when the owner sees Naruto he's shocked "Lord Hokage, It's nice to see you order what you want it's free for the Hero Of the War" He then sees Anko and inwardly groans _Her to just great_ "Your friend also" _Just this once._

Anko chuckles _Yes Free Dango and Sake I'll have to bring Naruto-Kun here more often._

 _They both order some Sake and Dango and take a seat and start eating. Anko starts talking about her mission going into explicit detail of how she killed each Bandit. Naruto watches her as she uses her hands to explain what she did inwardly thinking She really loves fighting too much._

Anko grins "And that is how Anko kicked some ass great story huh."

Naruto drinks some of his Sake "Storybook worthy."

Anko grins "Really it would be a short book well I could always Exaggerate what happened like adding thousands off Bandits and Missing-Nin charging at me whilst I stand on the bridge Oh it was named after you by the way well back to my un-edited version I stand there as they come at me and I stab them kick some in the gonads watching them cry for their mommies lying on the floor and in the end I'm sitting on top of the pile drinking Sake and eating Dango The END."

Naruto smirks "Well I'm sure it would sell well in the shops."

Anko grins "Will probably sell better than the Icha Icha books."

Naruto chuckles "I highly doubt that but you never know."

She nods "There haven't been any new books lately I wonder why."

Naruto looks at her with a sad look "The Author is Dead, Anko."

Anko looks at Naruto who looks sad "Hey you OK."

Naruto nods "Yea the Author Was Jiraiya."

Anko nods "Oh, Damn I heard you were close your Sensei right."

Naruto nods "And Godfather."

Anko chuckles "Then as his Godson, you have an obligation to carry on his work."

Naruto chuckles "I think I'll pass."

Just then they hear "NO Naruto you must carry on continue Jiraiya's legacy."

Naruto rolls his eyes "I'm sorry Kakashi but all things come to an end."

Kakashi falls to his knees "Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Kami, why do this to me."

Anko chuckles "Quit your whining Cyclops your disturbing my date with Naruto-Kun."

Kakashi immediately stops and stands up "Really now isn't that interesting."

Naruto rolls his eyes "Do you really think this is a date Anko."

She grins "Yep, with the hottest, strongest, Bachelor in the village."

Naruto shakes his head "I think It's time I got back to work thanks for the Sake and Dango Anko."

Anko pouts "But I had so much planned Sake and Dango then we have a nice spar then if you're nice maybe something more enjoyable" She winks at Naruto who gulps.

Naruto scratches his head "As thrilling as that is I must be getting back to work see you around Anko, Kakashi." He uses the **Hiraishin** and vanishes.

Anko grins "Oh he's playing hard to get, good things are only just getting started."

Kakashi smirks _Oh poor Naruto._

Anko leaves the Dango shop wondering what she will do next to torment the younger Blond Hokage.

Over the next few days, Anko keeps popping up whenever he's walking around the village she keeps asking him to train with her but being alone with her in the Forest of Death is probably not a good idea.

As well as Anko being around him and Naruto constantly avoiding sparring with her which to her means more teasing. He's also been avoiding Sakura and Sasuke it does sound kind of childish but Naruto loved Sakura but she only had eyes for Sasuke and that hurt and even though Sasuke was like a brother to him it still hurts seeing them together there's been a few get together's with the Konoha 11 but Naruto has always said he's busy.

We now see Naruto standing up looking out the window of his office watching the people outside when he feels two hands cover his eyes "Guess who."

Naruto chuckles "Maito Guy."

She chuckles "Nope guess again."

Naruto smirks "Tsunade."

Anko grins "You got the right sex, this time but no."

Naruto chuckles "Kurenai maybe."

Anko smirks "Close but no."

Naruto rolls his eyes "Well I really don't know."

Anko puts her head on his shoulder "It's me."

Naruto smiles "Oh, Anko didn't see you there."

She smirks "So you seem to be free let's do something let's have a Spar come on your not scared are you the great Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Hero of the 4th Great war is not a coward is he."

Naruto sighs "Why do you want to spar with me so much."

She grins "Well, I want to see how strong you are so come on unless you're a chicken, you're not scared of little old Anko now are we Mr. Hokage-Kun."

Naruto groans "Fine, where do you want to spar and not in your maze of horrors."

Anko grins "Hey, that's a pretty cool name but not there where do you want to have are spar."

Naruto smirks "Training Ground 7 and when you lose I'll tie you up to the post whilst I eat Dango in front of you."

Anko grins "You want to tie my up Naruto-Kun how kinky of you didn't know you were into that sort of thing."

Naruto sighs "Trust you to turn that into one of your sexual fantasies."

Anko grins "How do you know it's one of my Sexual Fantasies Naruto-Kun."

Naruto just groans "Let's go hope you're ready to lose Anko."

Anko grins "Oh, I don't plan on losing I have secret weapons."

Naruto groans _Her and her sexual innuendo using her tits as a distraction._ He then grins _Oh your messing with the prank King of Konoha._

Yūgao who saw Naruto grinning like he used to as a child chuckles _Why do I have a feeling Anko's met her match she's going to use her breasts I wonder what Uzumaki-San will do wait he wouldn't use that Jutsu would he._ She follows them out.

A short while later finds Naruto and Anko in training ground 7. Yūgao stands in between them both "OK you two anything goes well within reason we can't have are Hokage dying now can we."


	4. Be Careful What You Wish For

****The Loneliness Of The Fox Part 4 Be Careful What You Wish For****

 ** **A/N: Hey everyone back again for another new update, Yes I know Yūgao is more formal with Naruto then she should be but get over it, this chapter will be quite funny so I hope you enjoy.****

 ** **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's****

 ** _ **'Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_**

 ** _'Inner Thoughts'_**

 ** **Flashbacks  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story****

Naruto and Anko stare at each other waiting to see who attacks first the old Naruto would have already attacked but he's not that kid anymore.

Anko grins "Well, I guess you're being a true gentleman so I'll go first shall I."

Naruto returns her grin "By all means Anko, show me what you got."

She rushes at Naruto and engages him in a Taijutsu battle. Yūgao's watching Naruto fight this is the first time she's seen him spar since becoming the Hokage, she saw him during the war but didn't have time to see just how skilled he is, she's impressed.

She remembers when he first started out he's Taijutsu was an utter joke there were so many holes, she was surprised that Kakashi-senpai, never addressed this issue, instead he focused all his attention on that Uchiha boy, other than Itachi she didn't like any Uchiha, well after what Itachi did she stopped her admiration for him also.

When she found out what happened to Sasuke she was shocked and outraged, the council worship him thinking he's something he's not.

But back to the spar, after trading blows for several minutes Anko came to realise that Naruto is as talented as people say he's come a long way from that little blond midget from the Chūnin Exams.

She knows she'll have to up her game, so after dodging one of Naruto's punches she decides to play dirty and moves so when he reaches for her she makes it so his hand lands on her breast, this shocked Naruto, Yūgao facepalms ' _Playing dirty huh Anko._ '

Naruto grins "Playing dirty huh Anko."

She smirks back "Whatever works right."

Naruto chuckles "Oh Anko, you have no idea who you are messing with I am the Prankster Hokage from Hell."

Yūgao then sees him use the ****Tajū Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu)**** but he's not done there he then henge's his clones using the ****Oiroke: Onnanoko Dōshi No Jutsu (Sexy: Girl On Girl Technique)****

Both Anko and Yūgao can't believe it as the clones all turn into both of them who then start making out. None of the girls can believe it Yūgao looks at Naruto in shock who just shrugs, she blushes when she looks at Anko who's grinning.

Naruto shakes his head "Your nothing but a pervert, looking at Yūgao-chan like a piece of meat, have you no decency."

Yūgao turns to Naruto "Can you stop this now, and how did you get it so perfect, have you seen me naked."

Naruto chuckles "No Yūgao-chan, I have not I just used your body type so to speak with your face."

Yūgao blushes "Please drop that Jutsu Naruto-sama."

Anko grins "Oh I don't know, this is prime fantasy material."

Naruto rolls his eyes but Yūgao is a friend so dispels the Jutsu and Anko Pouts, "Hey, I was enjoying the show."

Naruto smiles "Well, we are sparing Anko you played dirty I reciprocated in kind."

Yūgao sighs "Now that we have that cleared up do you want to continue Anko, or have you seen enough."

Anko grins "Oh, I don't think we're done just yet, let's continue, and let's move onto Ninjutsu, is that OK with you Naruto-kun."

He shrugs "I have nothing against continuing."

Anko grins and goes through some handsigns ****Katon: Gōkakyū No Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**** Naruto goes through his own handsigns ****Suiton: Sujinheki (Water Release: Water Formation Wall)****

With Naruto using that Jutsu it stops Anko's Jutsu in its tracks but then goes through more handsigns ****Suiton: Ōuzu Matoi No Jutsu (Water Release: Great Whirlpool Enfolding Technique)****

Anko and Yūgao are both surprised that was a surprise using a defensive Jutsu then turning it into an Offensive Jutsu, Anko then quickly uses the

 ** **Kawarimi No Jutsu (Substitution Technique/Body Replacement Technique.)****

Unfortunately used his new sensing ability went through handsigns and sent another Jutsu at her, so as soon as she appeared again she once again has to use ****Kawarimi No Jutsu (Substitution Technique/Body Replacement Technique)**** again, as she dodges ****Fūton: Shinkūjin (Wind Release: Vacuum Blade)****

Anko and Yūgao watch as the tree Anko appeared at is cut straight through followed by the next two trees.

They both look at Naruto who grins "Whoops did I go overboard."

They look at him and Yūgao grins at Anko, Anko looks at Yūgao then Naruto "Your really skilled Naruto-kun."

Yūgao then coughs "Well have you seen enough or do you want to be embarrassed again twice he's surprised you, although not sure how he found where you were going to be."

Naruto grins "My sensing abilities, as soon as I saw where you were going to appear I sent the Jutsu at you."

Yūgao is surprised "I wasn't aware you had sensing abilities Naruto-sama."

He shrugs "I don't think anyone knows everything I can do isn't that the role of a Shinobi to hide your skills."

Both Anko and Yūgao nod conceding the point, Anko grins "OK I concede defeat to you Naruto-kun, your as good as people say you are."

Naruto nods "Well as fun as that was, I have to get back to the office before my clones decide to get out of control."

After leaving Training ground 7 with Yūgao behind him Naruto sees two people he doesn't want to see so uses Shunshin to disappear with Yūgao following.

It was just at the right moment as Sasuke and Sakura walk down the street they heard that Naruto was spotted at Training Ground 7 so went to meet him, when they get there they see the destruction caused by the Jutsu's used but nobody there, they have nothing to do they just leave.

Naruto arrives back in his office once they do they see two Naruto's having an arm wrestling match, Naruto snaps "What the hell do you think you are doing, this is not a classroom or a training ground."

The clones look up and see the Original and Yūgao, one of the clones grins "We were bored paperwork is so boring."

Naruto sighs "You are clones of me, I gave you a job to do, now both of you dispel I'll finish this myself."

As soon as they dispel Yūgao grins "You know Naruto-sama, arguing with yourself is the first sign of madness."

Naruto chuckles "True, I don't know how my clones have a mind of there own."

She nods "I admit it is weird, what about your former Teammates, you were planning on taking a walk through the village before returning is seeing them so painful for you."

Naruto sits in his chair and leans back "I admit this is stupid, I cared for Sakura greatly maybe even loved her, I shouldn't be affected like this I knew nothing would ever happen but..."

She answers for him "Because you loved her, even if you knew she'd never return your feelings seeing them together is painful, you don't want to be around them, but you can't avoid them forever, besides, there are other people, Sakura is your teammate and friend, wasn't she your best friend, you can't avoid her forever, Sasuke is the same, yes your not a team anymore."

Naruto sighs "I know I can't avoid them forever, I'm delaying things but I also can't go back to the way things were, I can't pretend to want to be close to them when it's painful because Sasuke got what I always wanted but could never get."

Yūgao nods "Yes, there is always that but you have to be civil with them, whether they know about your feelings or not doesn't matter, plus there is other fish in the sea so to speak."

Naruto smirks "You offering yourself Yūgao-chan."

She blushes under her mask "N-N-No Naruto-sama, I mean your very handsome but I think my friend has her eyes on you."

Naruto at first doesn't get it before he nods "Anko, Kakashi-sensei, always said she was a flirt but that's all."

Yūgao smiles behind her mask "Yes, that is true for most people, but she does like you, I don't know to what extent, is it the age difference."

Naruto looks at her "What, no, were ninjas were adults I know there is an age difference but it's not as if I'm marrying someone say like Tsunade, that would be kinda weird."

Yūgao smirks "Yes that would be weird, you make a good point, what about the other girls your age."

Naruto shrugs "I thought you said Anko was interested."

Yūgao herself shrugs "I did, I'm just giving you options."

Naruto smiles "You know Nii-san, you're always helping me."

Yūgao rolls her eyes "And I always will, so why ask If I was offering."

Naruto chuckles "Yūgao-chan, it's called mind games and teasing, Anko's an expert."

After that Naruto gets to work on his paperwork that his clones decided to ignore for arm wrestling.

Hours later, Naruto's finished his paperwork, he did make more clones but with him being there they did what they were supposed to. Naruto then left for home but he doesn't go straight home he decided to visit the Hokage monument standing just above his dads head like he used to, as he looks out over the village.

As he's up there he senses her and chuckles 'Does she ever learn.' Anko is about to lunge at Naruto when she finds herself where Naruto was and he was where she was.

She looks shocked before like years ago she finds a Kunai against her throat "You know Anko, I can sense you coming sneaking up won't work anymore."

She grins as she uses her hand down and grabs his crotch and that causes him to move the Kunai away and she grins at him and trips him up quickly straddling Naruto.

She looks down at Naruto and chuckles "Works everytime, now I think you owe me an apology."

Naruto raises an eyebrow "How do you figure that."

She pulls out a Kunai and places it against his throat "You're Jutsu could have killed me, so I think you owe me."

Naruto looks up at Anko, "I admit I kind of overpowered the Jutsu, I had a good idea you would have dodged the Jutsu, You are a seasoned Tokubetsu Jōnin, Anko."

She grins "You are right I'm good, I dodged it, but you still owe me."

Naruto raises an eyebrow "What do you want."

She grins "I'm glad you asked oh handsome blond Hokage-kun, well first you owe me a kiss then I want a nice date."

Naruto is shocked "Anko, I want a serious answer to this but are you just teasing me, or is this real."

Anko looks at Naruto she knows all about his feelings for his former teammate, who's now with that Uchiha traitor, she can't believe he was forgiven after everything he did. She's never had a high opinion of the Uchiha, to begin with.

It also seems that that Hyūga from her Friend Kurenai's team once had feelings for Naruto and also confessed to him and yet she moved on, she has no idea about Ino or Tenten, but doesn't think they see Naruto like that.

She smiles "Naruto-kun, I know your hurt because of your teammate, she's caused you so much pain then there was the Hyūga heiress who's moved on but I'm not like that, I like you Naruto-kun, you went from the Deadlast even if you and I both hate that title and you became a hero of Konoha, Wave, Suna and many other places, your also the Hokage, and strongest ninja in the village, your teammate was an idiot to choose that Uchiha over you same for the Hyūga girl."

She reaches down and strokes his whiskers on his left cheek, I like you for you, but if the age gap is a problem I'll understand."

Naruto sits up with her still in his lap he smiles "Anko, the age doesn't matter, you are a beautiful woman, your sexy feisty, strong and funny, I am surprised you never got with anyone."

She smiles "Like you Naruto-kun, I was hated by this village for me it was because of my former Sensei Orochimaru. They look at me like I was Orochimaru, I was called the Snake Whore, did it hurt me, yes, of course, it did, but I was older than you were so was able to deal with it but I'm still looked down on."

she sighs then grins "We are the same both we've both moved above it all and we had the last laugh so I think we should get down and dirty and have an army of deviants pranking the whole village."

Naruto chuckles "You really are crazy an army of deviants huh, terrorising the village."

She nods "Yep, payback against this village."

Naruto shakes his head "You do realise I am the Hokage of said village right."

She grins "So what do you say, do you wanna get down and dirty."

Naruto rolls his eyes, "Anko-chan, I think if you're really serious on this then we can take this slow and go on a few dates."

She starts grinding against his crotch "So how long until we get down and dirty."

Naruto grins before placing his hand on her cheek before leaning forward and catching her off guard by kissing her and he's not even sure why he did that.

Anko was surprised that he took the plunge on this and kissed her but she's not complaining, Naruto pulls away but Anko grabs his face before he can pull away and kisses him again Naruto was surprised but kissed back he was also surprised when she used tongue to deepen this kiss.

After sucking each other's face for a few minutes Anko pulls back, "Wow, Naruto-kun. I must admit that was quite a rush, surely beats your first kiss huh, I know all about it."

Naruto glares at her "Don't ever mention that ever again, I wish I could erase that memory."

She kisses him once again "I won't mention it again Naruto-kun." Then she grins "But if I have to wait too long to do the down and dirty I'll spread it around the village."

Naruto looks at her "You do realise I am the Hokage, I could make you disappear forever."

She grins "Then you better not wait too long then, plus I expect my first date tomorrow."

Naruto groans "If I can get all my paperwork done."

She grins "See that you do Naruto-kun." She then walks off while strutting her hips as she walks off.


End file.
